Machine learning is a subset of data science that uses statistical models to draw insights and make predictions. To facilitate data exchange and cooperation, different parties may work together to establish a machine learning model. Traditional machine learning projects aggregate training data obtained from multiple parties in one place. Then, in the training phase of the machine learning process, a training model is built using machine learning tools based on the aggregated data, so that the model can be uniformly trained. The training data may be aggregated by any participating party, or at a third party that is trusted and selected by all participating parties.